


Hard Nose

by Veillein



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veillein/pseuds/Veillein
Summary: 这是关于科瓦奇兄弟的虚构故事，文中关于他们的生平经历有小部分来自他们的自述访谈，大部分来自于作者脑补。现实中他们均有各自的家庭，我无意冒犯文中涉及的任何真实人物或群体。
Relationships: Niko Kovač / Robert Kovač
Kudos: 11





	Hard Nose

1.  
当尼可拆掉鼻子上的绷带时，罗比几乎是痛心疾首地瞪着他的哥哥。  
“我早就跟你说过，你应该第一时间就去做手术。”  
“我早就跟你说过，我没那个时间。”  
尼可对着镜子端详自己的脸。就跟队医告诉他的一样，鼻梁属于软骨组织，即使他不进行手术，骨折位移的鼻梁也会自己长好，不会影响他的呼吸功能，只是他的鼻骨上会留下明显的痕迹。  
他是在比赛中受伤的，他不想仅仅为了美观去花时间进行鼻梁修复手术，中场的位置竞争很激烈，他不想丢掉刚刚到手的主力位置，何况这种轻伤在比赛中很常见，你永远不知道自己下次会在什么时候再弄断鼻梁，所以，何必自找麻烦去进行什么手术？  
“只是看起来有点歪罢了，我觉得没那么糟糕，你觉得呢？”  
尼可摸了摸自己的鼻子，似乎对它很满意，他歪头看向罗比，征询自己弟弟的意见。  
不，它糟透了。罗比在心里说。镜子里尼可的脸变得陌生。那个扭曲的鼻子霸占了他的脸，它是如此丑陋，如此引人注目，以至于让他的哥哥原本异常清秀的面容也变得狰狞起来。  
而尼可似乎完全没有意识到自己毁容了。所以罗比只能耸了耸肩膀，假装若无其事地说：“好吧，如果你非要听的话，它让你看起来更有男子气概了。”  
尼可似乎被这句虚伪的赞美给取悦了，他露出放松而愉悦的笑容，下意识地伸手去拍罗比的脑袋——就跟罗比还没有他高时他经常做的那样，然后他才想起来自己的弟弟现在到底有多高。他的手落在罗比的肩膀上，“走吧，我们出去逛逛，你今天没什么别的计划吧？”  
“没有。你想去哪里？现在才中午。”  
“电影院？我已经很久没有看电影了。”  
“看来我只好跟你坦白了，我恰好有两张电影票，罗莎放了我的鸽子。”  
“真遗憾，你只能跟我去看电影了。”  
“那么，爆米花和可乐，就跟小时候一样？”  
“我以为你的教练告诉过你不要吃垃圾食品。”  
“拜托，今天是假期，一周只有一天，你可以吃你想吃的任何东西，做你想做的任何事。”  
“好吧，仅此一天，下不为例。”  
“你说话就跟我的教练一样。”  
“他居然那么放纵你们？”  
“你当教练的话一定很可怕。”  
“绝对的，我会在队员归队的第一时间给他们称重和抽血，以便及时发现他们有没有偷吃垃圾食品。”  
“那你为什么在偷吃我的爆米花？”  
“我们的爆米花。”  
“好吧，我们的。”  
罗比偷笑，不想提醒尼可实际上他才是吃掉所有爆米花的那个人。罗比对甜食没有偏爱。但他记得尼可有多喜欢爆米花和可乐。他简直是为了这两样东西才去电影院的。从小时候起，罗比就很乐意取悦他的哥哥，甚至不惜为此对他说谎。他刚才悄悄发了一则消息给自己新交的女友，告诉她约会取消了。尽管尼可说过他们已经长大了，不该再黏在一起，但罗比仍然很不习惯无法一睁开眼睛就看到尼可的日子。既然他们现在已经不在一个球队踢球，也不住在一起，罗比更希望跟尼可一起度过仅有的一天假期，就跟小时候一样，他会陪他去任何他想去的地方，陪他做他任何想做的事。  
如果可以的话，罗比希望有一天，他和尼可永远也不用再分开。  
为此，他需要快点长大，才能追上尼可的脚步。

2.  
“天哪，你居然是尼可的弟弟。”  
“大家一直都说我们长得很像。”罗比微笑。  
“我可不这么觉得，尼可没有你那么高大，你比你的哥哥要帅多了。”  
罗比脸上的笑容消失了，但那个女孩似乎完全没有察觉，“他看起来有点吓人，当然他是个好人。”她指了指自己的鼻子，做了个鬼脸，“他天生就是这样的吗？”  
“当然不是，”罗比说，“那只是受伤造成的。”  
“那可真不幸。他应该去做个手术什么的，我觉得他在球迷当中没有那么受欢迎，如果你的哥哥像你一样英俊的话，情况就会大不一样……”  
罗比在心里对那个自以为很会聊天的女孩翻了个白眼。他没有立刻起身走开仅仅是出于礼貌，但他的心里对那个女孩已经完全没了好感。她是他的队友带来的四人约会对象，罗比不想在刚加入一支球队的时候就得罪新队友。  
也许那个女孩只是实话实说，但罗比仍然感到难过。  
他为尼可感到难过。

在罗比的印象里，尼可一直是他们两兄弟中更耀眼的那一个。  
他记得尼可带他去踢球的日子，那时他并不比球高出多少，尼可也并不比他高出多少，但是尼可已经是街道球队不可或缺的一员了，那些大孩子不得不让他们加入球队，因为尼可敢直视着他们的眼睛，问他们敢不敢跟他一对一。他们起先对他不屑一顾，管叫他“金发小妞”——那时尼可的头发还是金色的，随着他渐渐长大才逐渐变成深棕色。他的脸型也更像母亲，桃心形的脸蛋和清秀的五官常常让他被人误认为是个小女孩，一个娇小瘦弱的“金发小妞”。  
然而这个“金发小妞”把他们全给打败了。  
那些大孩子起先不情愿地让他们加入球队，然后他们发现，尼可加入哪一方，哪一方就会成为胜利的一方，他们开始争先恐后地邀请科瓦奇兄弟加入自己的球队。  
尽管大多数时候，罗比只能站在粉笔画出的球场边看尼可跟那些大孩子踢球——尼可告诉他，他的任务是当球被踢出白框后负责去把球给捡回来——但他仍然感到很幸福，他在尼可进球的时候大喊他的名字，“尼可·科瓦奇进球了！科瓦奇进球了！”他喊得整条街都能听到，内心感到无比骄傲。  
当然，他们也会遇到麻烦，比如当尼可把球踢到别人家的玻璃窗上，罗比负责去那户人家捡球的时候。他踩着尼可的肩膀爬进窗户，把球扔出来，却没有来得及及时逃跑。  
当罗比被邻居护送回家的时候，他听到母亲正在呵斥哥哥：“我让你照看好弟弟，不是让你带他去做坏事的！”  
“我们只是去踢球了，这也算是坏事吗？”在罗比的印象中，哥哥向来能言善辩，他的德语说得比他的父母好，当他说德语时，家里没有人能说得过他，这让他没少挨揍，他们的父母没有太多时间管教孩子，因此崇尚简单粗暴的教育方式，他们不接受任何来自儿子的反驳，为此他们禁止尼可在家里说德语。  
那天晚上，尼可和罗比呆在自己的房间里。自从妹妹出生之后，两个男孩就只能共用一间卧室，一直到他们长大成人为止。除了一张双人床和衣柜之外，房间里没有什么多余的空间。他们大多数时间都在床上玩耍。也许是收到母亲的警告，“你父亲回来会收拾你的”，这让尼可相当担心自己会挨揍。他抱着膝盖坐在床上，有些心不在焉地陪罗比玩拼字游戏。当父亲推门进来的时候，罗比明显地感觉到尼可颤抖了一下，因为他屁股底下那张老旧的双人床也随之抖动了一下。  
“给我出来！”  
父亲简单粗暴地说。  
尼可跟着父亲下楼。罗比悄悄地跟在他的身后，如果父亲打算解下皮带来抽哥哥一顿的话，他会扑上去抱住父亲的大腿，这样可以给哥哥争取一点逃跑的时间，他们向来都配合得很好。  
但父亲只是拿出了一个旧皮球，那是他们小时候的玩具。他们家里没有真正的足球，也没有真正的球鞋。父母不会给他们买这些奢侈品。无论是尼可还是罗比的年纪都没有大到可以去打工赚钱。这也是为什么尼可想方设法要跟那些大孩子一起踢球：因为他们有真正的足球。  
“你妈说你在街上跟那些小混混一起踢球，让我看看你能做些什么。”父亲说。  
尼可和父亲在路灯下踢球，父亲显然对自己看到的很满意，但是他仍然板着脸训斥了尼可：“既然你有天赋，就不应该把足球当成游戏。”  
回想起这些，罗比感到很有意思，他们的父亲只是一个普通的工人，跟足球唯一的联系是他在下班之后会在电视机上观看球赛。他从来没有见过父亲踢球，也不知道父亲在移民德国之前跟足球有什么故事，父亲很少提起另一个国家发生的事。  
然而，父亲却能一眼看出尼可的天赋。他花钱送他去上专业的足球学校。母亲对此不置可否，但她会在洗尼可的球衣时低声咒骂“这野蛮人的游戏”。尼可的球衣上不仅满是淤泥草屑，还时常带着血渍，有时球衣被撕破了，母亲不得不用不同颜色的线去修补它。但那件球衣后来破得实在太厉害了，就连心灵手巧的母亲也对它无计可施。  
“在球场上发生冲撞受伤是很正常的事，没什么好大惊小怪的。”尼可说，他只有八岁，但他说话的样子仿佛他有十八岁。他在揭下膝盖上的一块纱布时倒吸一口凉气。罗比有些胆怯地看着那道血肉模糊的伤口，“疼吗？”他小声问。  
“如果你不怕疼的话就不会疼。”尼可回答，“不信的话你可以碰碰看。”  
罗比轻轻地用手指尖碰了一下，尼可对他露出笑容，“看吧，一点也不疼。”  
“够了！伤口才消过毒！”母亲对他们咆哮，“我倒是希望你摔断腿，看你爸还敢让你去足球学校。”她警告尼可，“如果你再把球衣弄破的话，我是不会给你买新的。”她重重地把买球衣的钱拍在桌子上，“拿去吧！”  
“谢谢你妈妈，你是全天下最好的妈妈。”尼可亲吻他的母亲，他在必要时相当擅长甜言蜜语。他对罗比挤了挤眼睛，“你想玩颠球吗？”他悄声说。  
罗比用力点头。  
他们在公寓前的空地上颠球玩，尼可把球喂给罗比的同时随时留意父亲回家的动静。父亲反对他陪罗比一起玩耍，他要他回家之后就好好休息，保持体力应付足球学校的课程，职业俱乐部的球探会来足球学校暗中考察，他每节课都必须拿出最好的表现。“足球不是游戏，”父亲一直这么说，“我花钱不是让你去玩的，我家没那么奢侈，你想当职业球员，你就要把足球当成工作一样对待，要么好好干，要么就别浪费我的钱。”  
而当罗比也进入足球学校之后，父亲重复这些话的次数就更多了。他有两个儿子的额外学费要负担，还有一个出生不久的女儿，他有嗷嗷待哺的一大家子需要喂饱，还有房子的贷款和税款需要交纳，而他只不过是个普通的工人。罗比在长大之后开始理解父亲，但在那个时候，他难免会有些厌烦足球，任何东西变成工作都会让人厌烦。  
但是罗比知道，如果他不能把足球作为工作，他就无法继续跟尼可呆在一起。  
他只是没有想到，当他们都成为职业球员之后，在一起的时间反而更少了。

3\. 

尼可为罗比感到高兴。  
他很高兴，弟弟比他更加优秀，更加适合这项运动。尽管他有时也会恍惚，罗比到底是从什么时候开始长得比他更加高大？仿佛只有那么一瞬间，那个只比足球高不了多少的小弟弟就一下子变成了高大英俊的少年，不仅吸引了女孩的目光，也吸引了职业足球俱乐部的关注。这让尼可感到高兴，他的弟弟已经是一名真正的职业足球运动员了。  
他更高兴的是，罗比不用经历他经历过的那些事。

他不太愿意想起那些事，他原本以为那些事在每个足球学校、每个足球俱乐部都存在，每个从事足球运动的青少年都会遇到那些事，毕竟身体侵犯在足球运动中是很常见的，你很难一眼区分开在训练中一个孩子把另一个孩子绊倒在地到底是不是恶意的，即使你明知道对方是故意踢你的膝盖或脚踝，你也很难向教练申述，“这就是足球，孩子，”教练会这样告诉你，“如果你连这受不了的话，就趁早滚回家找妈妈喝奶去吧。”  
他后来才意识到，并不是每个孩子都会被他的队友在抢圈中不断地伸腿绊倒，不是每个孩子的更衣室柜子都会被人喷上“SCHLAMPE”的油漆，不是每个孩子每次跟他的队友发生冲突之后都会毫无例外地单独被教练罚去跑圈，而那些故意找他茬的人却可以继续正常地参加训练。  
最令他气愤的那件事发生在训练赛上，在他射门进球之后，他的队友们扑到他的身上，借着庆祝的名义故意撕破他的球衣，他们甚至强行脱下他的裤子，当成旗帜在头上挥舞，他的脸被按在草地上，身上布满淤青，有人在他的身上乱摸，故意用力掐捏他的敏感部位，那是他第一次感到真正的屈辱和恐惧。  
直到教练跑过来制止，这场野蛮的“庆祝”才停止下来，“我们只是跟他开玩笑罢了，教练，我们的关系好着呢。”他的队友这么告诉教练。  
“我可不是瞎子！”教练厉声说，“我的训练赛上谁也不许胡来！”  
他站起身来，强忍住眼泪，捡起裤子穿上。  
“你下去，回更衣室去换身衣服。”教练说。  
他才发现自己的球衣被撕得不成样子。“我没有其他球衣了。”他说。  
教练没再搭理他，他换上了另外一个球员，吹响哨子，训练赛继续进行。  
尼可站在场边看了一会儿，然后扭头向更衣室走去。他换上便服，在街上溜达到平时的训练课结束时间才回家。他没有告诉母亲球衣是怎么撕破的，但是那天晚上，当他提出要报名参加学校开设的空手道课程时，母亲难得地表示了支持。  
父亲仍然有疑虑，他不希望尼可把时间浪费在足球之外的“兴趣”上。但是那位空手道老师成功说服了父亲，他告诉父亲空手道可以锻炼男孩的意志力，“让他们变成真正的男子汉”。这很合父亲的胃口，他向来认为只有真正的男子汉才能成为职业球员，就像他相信上帝，相信唯有艰辛付出才换来幸福收获一样坚定。  
尼可喜欢空手道，或许有一部分原因是因为空手道老师跟他一样来自移民聚集的威丁区。老师自称是日本人，但他实际上来自泰国，他私下教给尼可不少泰拳的招式。  
尼可找机会实验了这些招式的效果。他在街上拦下他的队友，注意挑选他们落单的时机，然后他微笑着问他们敢不敢跟他一对一，就像他当成在街头挑衅那些踢球的大孩子一样。  
他的空手道一直练到蓝带，在那之后已经没有练习的必要了。他仍然是最矮小的那一个，但没有人再敢在训练课上挑衅他——如果他们不想在课后被他揍得满地找牙的话。如果他用泰拳的招式，他们甚至不好意思告诉别人自己伤在哪里，这让他们根本无从告发他。  
当罗比进入同一所足球学校的时候，尼可已经被选入了真正的职业足球俱乐部。但是他特意陪罗比去了一趟足球学校。他牵着罗比的手走到那些昔日队友面前。“这是我的弟弟。”他告诉那些人，他们全都敬畏地点着头，就像面对教练一样，“放心吧老大，我们绝对会照顾好他的。”他们说到做到。  
罗比用无比崇拜的目光看着他的哥哥：“他们全都听你的！”  
尼可微笑，他揉了揉罗比的头发，“如果你踢得好的话，他们也会听你的。”

他会竭尽所能地确保罗比不会遇到他遇到过的那些事。

有时他也会反思，自己是不是表现得过于强硬。他知道自己的外表跟内心很不一样。母亲说他从小就会反抗父亲，他很小的时候就敢在街头挑衅比他大得多的孩子，他一直都是一个刺头。但他认为是自己的长相导致了这样的性格：他长得太像母亲了，不仅过于清秀斯文，而且有着明显的异域特征。他的南斯拉夫血统就好像是刻在他的脸上一样，无论他走到哪里，别人都会知道他来自另一个国家，尽管他的出生证上写着西柏林，而且他从一生下来就拥有德国国籍，但没有人会把他当成一个德国人来看待。

他不得不表现得强硬，甚至有些野蛮。在球场上，斯文礼貌意味着软弱可欺，尤其是面对那些比他高大许多的日耳曼球员，如果他表现出一丝退让，他们就会毫不犹豫地把他撞飞，他必须不惜犯规，他会做一切令他们感到害怕的事，无论是在场上还是在场下，他要他们一见到他就感到害怕。

他的鼻子受伤之后，他没有去进行任何修复手术，电视台的英语解说员管他叫hard nosed man，难缠的硬汉。这就是他想要的效果，他要他们看到他的鼻子就知道，他可不是好对付的。

他很庆幸，罗比要比他长得高大得多，尽管除了脸型之外，他们的五官非常相似，但是罗比跟那些日耳曼球员一样强壮，他们无法在罗比身上占到便宜。

但在内心深处，他无法否认一件事：或许他不想去把鼻子恢复成正常的样子，仅仅是他不想在镜子里看到自己跟罗比异常相似的五官。

他不太记得究竟是从什么时候开始，他意识到自己跟罗比的关系不太正常，就像他完全不记得，罗比究竟是从哪一天开始长得比他还要高大。

他反复告诉自己，他跟罗比是正常的兄弟关系，就跟所有的兄弟一样，其他兄弟也会做他们做的那些事，如果他们从小住在一起，分享同一个卧室、同一张床的话。

但是当他在镜子中看到自己跟罗比异常相似的五官时，他的内心深处仍然会不由自主地涌起一股罪恶感。

4.

罗比没有机会和其他有兄弟的球员讨论过这个问题：跟自己的兄弟互相手淫是否正常。

他不太记得尼可是什么时候开始手淫的，也许是在淋浴的时候，尼可会在浴室里呆很长时间，有时父亲会拍门咆哮，因为水表一直在跑，或者妹妹要用浴室。他们家里只有一个浴室。

罗比记得自己第一次勃起，那是五月的某个早晨，他一定醒得很早，因为尼可还在睡觉。他感到下身肿胀，像被蜜蜂蛰了一样，他并不觉得疼痛，但他知道有些癌症的肿块也不会让人感到疼痛。他推醒尼可，“我生病了。”他掀开被子，给哥哥看自己肿起来的那部分。

尼可只看了一眼，就重新倒回了枕头上。“你勃起了，你这个小白痴。”他嘟囔着，“这很正常，每个男人都会勃起，在我那侧的床底下有些杂志，你现在可以看了……”他打了个呵欠，显然并不十分清醒。

罗比弯着腰爬下床，小心翼翼地避免触碰到双腿之间的肿块。他从床底下翻出那些杂志，他过去一直以为那是足球杂志，但实际上只有最上面的几本才是。然后他坐在床上，面对着满页触目惊心的乳房，思考着自己接下来应该怎么办。“尼可……”他本能地叫道。

尼可从枕头上抬起头看了他一眼，“老天啊，你该不会是想让我教你怎么手淫吧？”

罗比觉得这简直是天经地义的事，他有哪件事不是尼可教会的呢？他教他写字，做算术题，踢球，各种街头小伎俩，以及任何学校里用得到的生存技能。

他按照尼可的指示平躺在床上，歪过脑袋去看着躺在他身旁的哥哥。尼可依然困得睁不开眼睛，他闭着眼睛握住罗比的手，牵引他握住自己的勃起。他的手指覆盖在罗比的手指上，引导他上下移动。罗比惊讶于那种奇特的快感，他在射精的时候不由自主地喊出声来，尼可连忙用空着的那一只手捂住他的嘴巴，“嘘，嘘，别太激动……”他柔声说，“你不想把全家人都叫起来吧？”

罗比满足地叹气，在床上摊开四肢。尼可光着脚悄悄离开房间，他带着用温水浸湿的毛巾回来，扔在罗比已经变软的阴茎上。“记得把床单也擦干净。”他吩咐完毕之后，便继续倒头睡觉，直到闹钟再次把他叫醒。

5.

尼可觉得自己的弟弟被惯坏了。

他不该手把手教罗比手淫的。尼可反思。自从那一次之后，罗比经常会把他从睡梦中轻轻推醒，抓住他的一只手放在自己勃起的阴茎上，要求尼可帮他手淫。如果尼可对他置之不理，罗比自己就会搞出很大的动静，把床弄得不断颤抖，令尼可根本无法好好睡觉。更令他恼火的是，等他终于差不多要睡着的时候，罗比会再次把他推醒，“我射不出来，”他的弟弟像条小狗一样呜咽，用脑袋拱他的后脖颈，“求求你了，尼可，尼可，尼可……”

尼可不得不转过身去，闭着眼睛在黑暗温暖的被子里摸索到罗比勃起的阴茎，用手握住他以便让他闭嘴。罗比在他的手心里激动地拱动，尼可有些惊讶于自己弟弟的尺寸，女孩们会爱死他的，他心想。他调整手腕的角度，直到罗比开始大口喘气，侧过头去用额头抵住尼可的额头，一只手紧紧抓住尼可的肩膀。寒冷的夜里，他们彼此的鼻息交织在一起，在对方的脸上形成小小的、细密的水珠。

6.

某个夜里，罗比意识到尼可在帮他手淫之后自己也会兴奋勃起。

他是被床垫的轻微震动给吵醒的。尼可背对着他，把自己缩成一团，肌肉紧绷，鼻子里发出类似哭泣一般的轻哼声。如果是在过去，罗比一定会以为尼可是在做噩梦。但是他现在非常清楚发生了什么事。他把手从尼可的背后绕过去，摸到那个炙热的器官。

尼可叹了口气，拍开他的手，他从床上坐起来，两脚在地上划拉，寻找拖鞋。罗比猜他是想去浴室解决，但是何必那么麻烦呢？他现在并不困。他从背后抱住尼可，用自己的体重强迫尼可重新躺回到床上。第一次握住尼可的器官让罗比兴奋得手指有些发抖，让他第一次觉得自己已经是一个真正的成年人了，他也可以取悦尼可，而不是仅仅被他取悦。

他的动作起先笨拙而粗鲁，令尼可发出了一声小小的疼痛的叫声。但他很快就掌握了要领，尼可在床垫上轻微地扭动，身体滚烫，布满汗珠，罗比惊讶于他的哥哥从喉咙里发出的低沉而美妙的喉音，他从来没有听到过尼可发出这种声音，他更惊讶的是尼可的声音对他产生的影响，就好像电磁波穿过他的身体一样，性感得令他头皮发麻，他再一次勃起了。

尼可的高潮到来得悄无声息。那一刻他相当安静、克制，他皱起眉头，死死咬住自己的手指，绷紧全身的肌肉，腰部挺起在半空中，然后他重新放松下来，整个人落回床垫上，从嘴里吐出一声满足的叹息。

罗比从床头抓起一些纸巾递给尼可。尼可低声嘀咕了一声谢谢，他快速把自己擦拭干净，在罗比的额头落下一吻之后，他就立刻翻身进入梦想，或者假装已经睡着了，总之，不管罗比怎么小声喊他，他都没有再搭理他。

罗比有些沮丧，他用纸巾擦拭干净自己和床单，没有再坚持叫醒尼可，尽管他跟哥哥无话不说，但他的内心深处本能地意识到，或许有些话还是不要告诉尼可的好，比如他对着那堆杂志上的乳房无法射精，但是他却对着尼可达到高潮时的样子毫无预兆地喷涌而出。

这是否正常？罗比不得而知，他们的青春期是在一个相对封闭的时代度过的，尼可从旧杂志摊搜罗来的色情杂志是他们唯一了解性知识的来源，而那些杂志的质量通常并不太高。父母的卧室里有几盘色情录像带，但是他们始终没有机会把它们偷出来观看。那时柏林墙刚刚拆除，互联网还是一个全新的名词，他们无法像现在的青少年一样在网上查询和分享自己的性经验，他们所拥有的只有彼此。男孩们卧室中的双人床就像大海之中的一叶孤舟，他们在这张床上探索彼此的身体，这似乎并不正常，但一切又是那么理所当然。

7.

尼可记得自己第一次和罗比接吻，那时他们只是小孩子，就跟所有的小孩子一样，热衷于模仿电视中人物的各种举动。当父母不在家时，他们会一连几个小时坐在沙发前的地毯上看电视，他们的妹妹刚出生不久，还是个只会爬来爬去的小屁孩，他们只要负责看好她，不要让她爬进厨房就行了。

是尼可先提议的，“你想要接吻吗？”他对罗比说。  
罗比那时对德语的反应很迟钝，“接什么？”  
“就是他们干的那个。”尼可不耐烦地指了指电视机上的那对正在拥吻的男女，“干吗？”  
在罗比长到比尼可高之前，他愿意干尼可让他干的任何事，他毫不犹豫地点头。

他们先互相触碰嘴唇，然后试着把舌头伸进对方嘴里，这很快演变成了一场互相追逐着咬对方舌头的恶作剧，两个男孩都糊了一脸口水，最后他们一致同意还是只触碰嘴唇就够了，“把口水弄得到处都是实在太恶心了。”尼可说，他自觉已经掌握了接吻的技巧，比如你必须先侧过脸去以免把鼻子戳到对方的脸上。第二天，他自信满满地亲吻了他后座的女生，作为前一天收到她的情书的回礼，他们交往了一个半学期，直到女孩搬家转学为止。

他是绝对不会承认罗比是他的初吻对象的。

然而，尼可是一个讲究公平的人，既然他曾经利用过年幼无知的罗比练习接吻，那么当罗比来找他练习接吻的时候，他扪心自问拒绝是一件不公平的事。

他也不介意向罗比炫耀一下自己的吻技，说实话，他还是挺享受被弟弟崇拜的感觉的。罗比已经不是当年那个好糊弄的小屁孩了，三岁的年龄优势正在变得越来越小，弟弟已经发育得比他更高更强壮，尼可很难在球场上从罗比身上占到便宜了，即使在生活中，罗比也没有小时候那样对他言听计从了，这难免让尼可有些挫败感，他不介意弟弟比自己更加优秀，但他仍然很乐意在弟弟的面前保留一些优越感。

“把我当成你要吻的那个女孩，用两只手环抱住她的腰，”罗比按照尼可的指示去做，他没有告诉尼可，他实际上没有什么想要吻的女孩，“先不要急着去抓她的乳房，也不要直接把舌头伸进她的嘴里，先试探她的态度，就像这样，”尼可仰起头，用嘴唇轻轻摩擦着罗比的嘴唇，“温柔一点，像个绅士那样，让她自己靠上来，直到她开始回吻你……”

尼可的嘴唇温暖而干燥，他的动作就像他说的那样温柔到若有似无，让罗比不由自主地追逐着他的嘴唇，紧贴住他的身体，当他们的双唇互相摩擦时，罗比感觉到明显的电流通过全身，酥麻的感觉一直延续到脊椎，他从来不知道接吻可以带给人如此之大的快感，“现在，你可以把舌头伸进她的嘴里，勾住她的舌头，轻轻吮吸，就像这样……”

罗比不需要他再说下去了，他用双手捧住尼可的脸颊，吮吸住他的舌头，本能地探索着彼此的口腔。他相信自己一定做得很好，因为他们的身体紧贴在一起，他能感觉到尼可的勃起，罗比的裤裆同样因为勃起而紧绷，他下意识地摆动臀部，让他们紧贴在一起的下身得到更多摩擦。

“你可真是无师自通啊，”尼可低声嘀咕了一句，好胜心让他更加富有技巧地转动舌头，舔舐罗比的口腔，用牙齿轻轻啃咬拉扯他的嘴唇，罗比觉得自己又学到了一招，他的裤裆里正在变得粘稠，他以牙还牙地吻了回去，以更加激烈的方式，当尼可回过神来的时候，他们已经躺倒在床上，罗比跨骑在他的身上，一只手撑在他的脑袋旁，他们的嘴唇和舌头仍然在激烈地互相追逐，同时罗比的另一只手正在解开他的牛仔裤纽扣，手指探进尼可的裤裆里，握住他已经足够坚硬和湿润的阴茎。

“够了，”尼可抓住罗比的手腕，“你已经学得够好了，去吻你的女孩吧，让我一个人呆着。”他扭过头去，把脸侧埋在枕头里，躲开罗比的嘴唇，他害怕如果继续下去，他就真的会在罗比的手里射出来了。

他想等罗比离开房间之后再进行自渎，尽管他已经习惯在夜里跟罗比互相手淫，但现在是白天，午后静谧的阳光洒在卧室窗前的地板上，就好像有上帝在天上看着他们。

罗比没有停下。如果是过去，他绝对会听从尼可说的每一句话。但他已经长大了，他不再是个没有主见的小屁孩了，他不需要做任何事都按照尼可的吩咐来。他已经学会如何接吻，他知道怎么样的吻能让尼可全身发抖，不断从喉咙深处发生动听的呻吟，而他还想做更多。

他没有想亲吻的女孩，他只想亲吻尼可，不仅仅是他的嘴唇，他还想亲吻更多的地方，他想亲吻他的鼻子、耳朵、他的胸膛、乳头、他的锁骨、肋骨，他的每一个器官，每一寸皮肤，每一根骨头，他想亲吻他的全身，每个夜晚，每个白天，跟尼可在一起的每时每刻，他都想这样做。

他俯视着尼可。尼可的脸半埋在枕头里，薄薄的嘴唇因为亲吻变得充血殷红，汗湿的黑发披在脸上，遮住了眼睛，耳朵与脖颈连接出的那一小块肌肤泛着可爱的粉红色。几乎是本能地，罗比把嘴唇印上那一小块肌肤，在尼可来得及阻止他之前，用牙齿轻轻衔住了他的耳朵，舌头在他的耳廓里打转。

尼可发出一声惊叫，整个人几乎从床上弹了起来，即使罗比用自己的身体压住他，他的全身仍然在不断地剧烈颤抖，勃起的阴茎前端在罗比的手里渗出更多前液。罗比知道自己做对了，他继续舔舐了一会儿尼可的耳廓，直到他发出类似于哭泣的呻吟，再三哀求他停下来为止。他开始用嘴唇探索尼可的身体的其他部位，从脖颈到胸膛和小腹，流连在每一个会让尼可激烈地喘息、流汗、扭动身体的地方，当他吻住尼可湿润的勃起，用嘴唇包裹住它的时候，尼可发出抽泣声，他的手指插进罗比短短的头发中间，用力抓住了他。

这种快感太过强烈。从来没有女孩为尼可做过这种事。她们在床上懒惰而矜持，她们不会像罗比那样认真地吻遍他的全身，更不会把他的阴茎含进嘴里，他必须小心翼翼才能取悦她们，而在罗比的面前，他什么也不需要做，罗比把一切都做得很好。他不知道罗比是怎么无师自通的，他不得不承认，也许弟弟不仅仅是在足球上比自己更有天赋。

他很快就在罗比的嘴里射了出来。他瘫软在床上，大腿内侧仍然因为高潮而微微颤抖。罗比重新爬到他的身上，跟他接吻。他在罗比的嘴里尝到自己精液的味道，他慵懒地搅动舌头，手指摸索着拉下罗比裤裆上的拉链，罗比在他的手中发出激动的呻吟，然后尼可向下滑去，含住罗比，帮他也释放出来。

他们侧躺在午后明亮的阳光里，看着彼此的脸，感到快乐而满足。他们睡着了一会儿，醒来后继续懒散地接吻，像同一窝里的小动物一样互相用牙齿轻咬对方来取乐，直到母亲来敲门叫他们吃饭才起床。在夜里，他们又尝试了一次下午做过的事，并且比下午做得更好。第二天，他们一起出门，在各自的站台上等车，尼可去球队报到，而罗比要去学校，他们要到下一个周末才能一起回到家中，继续这个全新的游戏，而他们已经迫不及待了。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 为了阅读方便，我将在字数允许的情况下，尽量在这同一个章节里进行更新。


End file.
